<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay by Bedalk05</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279976">Stay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedalk05/pseuds/Bedalk05'>Bedalk05</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Free Me [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst, Competent Jaskier | Dandelion, Creature Jaskier | Dandelion, Established Relationship, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedalk05/pseuds/Bedalk05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt and Jaskier go on their first date<br/><i>So far, Geralt reflects, it hasn’t been an unmitigated disaster, which is new for him. So naturally it’s after this observation that everything blows to shit. </i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Free Me [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier and Geralt are on their first official date. Considering they’ve already had sex a couple times and Jaskier has revealed his people’s super secret hideout to Geralt, some may say they’ve done things a bit backward but those people can mind their own bloody business. 
</p>
<p>So far, Geralt reflects, it hasn’t been an unmitigated disaster, which is new for him. So naturally it’s after this observation that everything blows to shit. </p>
<p>They are strolling along the water, walking hand in hand (at Jaskier’s insistence). Jaskier is waxing poetic about the moonlight’s reflection upon the water or some shit but Geralt is too busy admiring Jaskier’s profile to genuinely follow his train of thought. </p>
<p>A glint catches at the corner of his eye but before Geralt can process what he sees Jaskier tumbles to the ground, a dart piercing his neck. Oh <i> fuck. </i> The gold feathered dart is a classic call symbol of an assassin on MI6’s payroll. Known only as the Djinn, he’s infamous for playing with his victims and using poisoned darts as his preferred weapon. What the fuck did Jaskier do that made the MI6 target him? There’s no way it was aimed for Geralt; the Djinn never misses. What’s he doing? Geralt can’t just stand there asking questions. Cursing himself, Geralt forces his brain to restart, shoving his panic down. </p>
<p>Scooping the limp body of the elf, Geralt races down the street, taking two sharp turns until he reaches the entrance to the elvish hideout Jaskier had shown him days earlier. There was a high likelihood that Geralt would be shot on sight and an even higher likelihood that Jaskier would already be dead by the time they arrive. But he has to try. </p>
<p>When Geralt reaches the open chamber where Renfri nearly shot him before, his journey there a blur, he is immediately surrounded and Jaskier is pulled out of his grasp. Several arms push him to the ground; he could fight them off but he goes to his knees willingly, placing his arms behind his back. “Please-he needs medical attention. He was shot by the Djinn and the poison is already coursing through his body.” Geralt hates how panicked he sounds. How often was it kicked in him not to feel fear? </p>
<p>Renfri steps up to him, pressing an arrow to his throat. “I knew we should’ve shot him when Jaskier brought him around. <i> Snake.” </i> </p>
<p> Snarling Geralt hisses, “Kill me all you want but just make sure you save him!” And with that he closes his eyes and bares his throat rebelliously, accepting his fate. When nothing happens Geralt opens his eyes again, confused. </p>
<p>Standing next to Refri with a hand on her shoulder and his head tilted curiously is Filverandal. Geralt meets those knowing eyes, resigned to whatever the rebel king has in store as the elf studies him. They stare at each other for a long moment, Geralt feeling like his soul and all his sins are laid bare for the elf to judge. </p>
<p>Finally Filverandal nods to himself. “Stand down,” he orders, clasping his hands behind his back. </p>
<p> <i> “What?” </i> Renfri and Geralt ask shrilly, Geralt averting his eyes as the archer glares at him. </p>
<p>“Any man who comes tearing into a stronghold full of creatures who already don’t trust him and then happily submits when he could undoubtedly take you all in a fair fight is either a fool trying poorly to sabotage our network or desperate. I am prone to believe the latter,” he explains smoothly.</p>
<p>Slumping Geralt croaks, “He was shot by the Djinn. MI6 assassin who specializes in poison and sadism. He may have been shot because of his affiliation with me and for that I should be killed.”  </p>
<p>Fingers tilt Geralt’s chin to meet a shrewd gaze. “You think too highly of your importance,” Filverandal remarks, not unkindly. “Jaskier knows the risk of his position. Yennefer will do what she can for him.” </p>
<p>Swallowing dryly, Geralt can’t help his next request, cursing how pathetic he sounds. “Please, may I stay by him?”</p>
<p>
  <b> *** </b>
</p>
<p> Geralt stares numbly at the prone and pale figure of the usually animated elf as he enters the healing room. An unworldly woman with midnight black hair and a silk red gown leans over him, muttering to herself. When she turns the woman places her hand on her hips, raising a brow. “Can I help you?” she asks archly. </p>
<p>Not taking his eyes off of Jaskier Geralt mumbles, “Just want to be here if he wakes up.” </p>
<p>Rolling her eyes the woman-Yennefer-Geralt’s memory supplies, huffs, “He only needs a simple antidote and some rest.” Shoulders sagging, Geralt releases a shaky breath. Thank the gods for elvish immune systems and sorceresses. </p>
<p>Tracing her gaze along Geralt Yennefer takes a lazy step closer. “You the one who brought him in?” At Geralt’s stiff nod Yennefer drags a manicured nail along his chest. Fluttering her lashes she croons, “I’m sure we can work out some payment to thank me for saving your little elf.” </p>
<p>Growing dizzy from her thick perfume Geralt takes a careful step backwards. Meeting her eyes Geralt states firmly, “I’m taken.” </p>
<p>Releasing an exasperated sigh she drawls, “Monogamy is so  overrated.” Walking past him Yennefer reaches to hum in his ear, “Let me know when you change your mind.” </p>
<p>Geralt bristles at her implication. The audacity of this woman. He eyes her warily until she saunters out the door. With the witch’s presence fading away, Geralt feels some of his tension fading. Settling beside the bed, Geralt picks up a limp hand and presses his lips to the elf’s palm. Holding Jaskier’s hand to his lips Geralt settles in to wait for him to wake. </p>
<p>
  <b>*** </b>
</p>
<p> When Jaskier wakes he releases a pathetic moan, wincing as he does. Fluttering his eyes open he meets the gaze of a  pair of very worried golden eyes. Smiling softly he croaks, “Geralt.” Fumbling beside him Geralt grabs a glass of water and brings it to Jaskier’s lips. “Slowly,” he rumbles, as Jaskier sips it eagerly. </p>
<p>Mind foggy, Jaskier takes an assessing glance around the room he’s lying in to piece together where he is and why. Eyes widening as he takes in the purple accents and sharpened corners, Jaskier balks and scrambles out of bed. “I promise Geralt I haven’t been unfaithful! I mean I know we haven’t talked about monogamy but I PROMISE I havent slept with Yennfer!” Jaskier babbles. “Been there, done that, never again,” he adds with a shudder. </p>
<p>When Geralt simply watches on with an amused expression and a relieved smile Jaskier tilts his head. Tapping a finger on his thigh Jaskier bites his lip. “Do you happen to know how I ended up in the witch’s den?” Jaskier squeaks with a vague wave in his hand. Instead of responding, Geralt takes a step forward and envelops Jaskier in a fierce hug. Letting out a soft “oomph,” Jaskier returns the embrace after a moment’s floundering. “Not that I don’t enjoy being pressed up to you and all of your muscular goodness but some answers would be nice,” Jaskier comments into Geralt’s shoulder after a moment. </p>
<p>Geralt pulls away, only to press his forehead against his own. Gods, and here Jaskier thought <i> he </i> was the tactile one in this relationship. Shows him. But he was starting to worry at Geralt’s behavior. “Geralt,” Jaskier prompts softly. “Talk to me.” </p>
<p>Jaskier watches carefully those glowing eyes close as Geralt grimaces. “You were shot by the Djinn,” Geralt grits out. “MI6 hired assassin.” Pushing away in a burst of energy Geralt begins pacing the room. “Either they targeted you because of your affiliation with me or because of something you got into. But I’ve been thinking and this is too dangerous. I can’t do it.” Geralt finishes his rant facing the wall, shoulders heaving like saying all of that expended too much effort.</p>
<p> A mess of emotions war for Jaskier’s attention-anger, panic, confusion, resignation...but after cycling through them all the elf decides to settle on good old stubbornness and determination. Saunting over to the spy, Jaskier dances his fingers across his shoulder before twirling Geralt to face him. Propping his hands on his hips Jaskier raises an unimpressed brow. “Dangerous for whom, Geralt?” Jaskier demands lightly. </p>
<p>The elf watches with vague amusement as Geralt clearly bites back on a sharp retort, clenching his fists in frustration. “I am a liability and you know it,” Geralt grits out. Lifting up his hair, Geralt turns so Jaskier can see the back of his neck. A small chip shines from his skin, a detail Jaskier hadn’t noticed before. “After my last mission they got tired of my shit. Developed this new tech to keep me in line,” Geralt explains, voice trembling with pain and fury. </p>
<p>Jaskier brushes a finger along it, feeling the magic emanating from its core. “An obedience chip,” he breathes, horror gripping him. “Gods they’ve really outdone themselves now.” Intel Jaskier’s agents gathered indicated that Calanthe’s people were in development of a more advanced way of controlling the creatures that were already subservient and restricted under them. When a creature disobeys an order the chip is reported to provide shocks that would induce paralyzing pain to even the most hardy individual. Jaskier didn’t realize it was already on the streets. Fuck. This complicates things. Jaskier needs to update Filverendal ASAP. </p>
<p>Pursing his lips Jaskier sighs. “I can’t believe I’m saying this but let’s have Yennefer take a look at it. I can’t guarantee she can get it off you but it’s worth a try.” Jaskier’s heart breaks just a little at the lost expression crossing his companion’s face. Shaking his head Geralt opens and shuts his mouth, backing up like a cornered animal. “What’s the catch?” He finally demands. “What’s in it for you?” Oh this poor creature, so unused to kindness. </p>
<p>Wary of scaring him away Jaskier keeps his body language relaxed, open. “I could be honest and say no one should be a prisoner like you, especially since you have been chained for longer than most humans are alive,” Jaskier starts, taking a bold step forward. Spreading out his arms he adds sincerely,  “I could add how much I admire your spirit and how you remain unbroken despite your years of torture and use as a tool for the government.” Flashing a rueful smile, Jaskier shakes his head. “But you won’t trust those explanations, will you? Because they depend on my actually caring about you as a person worthy of love and happiness.” Geralt’s face is unreadable.&amp;</p>
<p> Shoving his hands in his trousers Jaskier studies the ground with a shrug. “So perhaps my more pragmatic side with satisfy you. Our numbers dwindle with each passing day and we need all the help we got. We could use someone like you,” he states bluntly. </p>
<p>Gun calloused fingertips tilt Jaskier’s chin up to meet a heated gaze. “And what kind of person is that?” He rumbles. </p>
<p>Licking his lips Jaskier replies slowly. “Someone strong, powerful, hurt by these laws too.” Meeting his fiery gaze with a matching one of his own Jaskier breathes, “Someone who still has his heart.” </p>
<p>Jaskier moans into the desperate kiss that suddenly consumes him, digging his fingers into the silvery strands of Geralt’s hair. Steady arms wrap around Jaskier’s back and he lets out a squeak when he is lifted and braced against the wall. Jaskier is panting, fumbling for the tie of Geralt’s trousers when cold water is dumped over his head. </p>
<p>“Both of you. Out of my rooms!” An irate sorceress commands. Giggling, Jaskier hops down from his lovely perch and drags the mortified spy away. They’ll just have to continue this somewhere else where Jaskier can do some proper convincing for Geralt to stay. And afterwards, Jaskier will show Geralt how dangerous he can be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>